


Leap of Faith

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cute Teddy Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Teddy gives Harry some very sound advice.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these three together, I wish I wrote more of them :) I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a while now, so I figured I'd actually sit down and write it.

Draco laid on the couch fast asleep. Or at least that’s what he wanted the others to believe. He was currently over at Grimmauld Place, hanging out with Potter and his little cousin Teddy. This wasn’t anything new, as the three of them had been spending a lot of time together recently. He’d spent a lot of time here, in the Black house, as Teddy often spent the weekends here with Harry. At first, Draco hadn’t been so keen on the idea, but the place was slowly starting to grow on him. Of course, in the beginning, the former Gryffindor and Slytherin had been against spending so much time together, but the little blue haired boy was persistent, and so finally, the two gave in. The outcome was….well, it’s wasn’t all that bad. The two got along pretty well, and they both clearly loved the little boy dearly.

They had spent the day at a nearby park for most of the afternoon, watching Teddy as he ran around, climbed up things, and slid down others. They had enjoyed a nice picnic together before heading downtown to get some ice cream. Now, they were back home, Harry in the kitchen with Teddy as they started on dinner, while Draco laid in the other room pretending to sleep. In all honesty, Draco _had_ been asleep, for an hour or so at that. They’d all sat in the sitting room playing board games and just talking. Draco had beaten Teddy in a card game and went to lay down as Harry took his place, and before he knew it, was out like a light. Now, he laid still, a small smile on his face as he listened in to their conversation in the other room.

“...shape of dinosaurs,” Teddy was saying.

Harry laughed. “Are chicken nuggets supposed to be any other shape?”

Now Teddy was laughing. “Only the best kinds are. Oh, and we can’t forget the mac and cheese!”

“Never,” Harry said, rustling around the kitchen, no doubt looking for said box of noodles.

It was quiet for a while, as the two shuffled around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans. Harry would occasionally tell Teddy to measure something out, or to help him stir something on the stove. It was peaceful, and Draco felt himself nodding off again, when conversations picked up again. “You think cousin Draco is awake yet?”

“I doubt it. You know how Healers can be, he needs his sleep.”

“Think he’s hungry?”

Draco couldn’t see it, but Harry shrugged. “It’s possible. We can wake him up once dinner is ready.”

“Oh, can we make cookies?” Teddy asked, jumping up and down. Draco could tell by the thuds of his little feet hitting the ground. “Draco loves sugar cookies!”

Harry chuckled. “Sure kiddo, we’ll make some cookies,”

Teddy cheered, and Draco could hear more rustling around as they began pulling things out to make the sweet dessert. Once again, the room was filled with different kitchen utensils clicking and clanking as Harry gave Teddy instructions on what to do. “...and then we’ll put the cookies in the oven once the chicken nuggets are done.”

“My hands are covered in dough!” Teddy giggled.

“Mine too,” Harry said laughing.

Draco quietly laughed to himself. He could only imagine the nightmare the kitchen had to be in at this exact moment.

“How long have you known cousin Draco?” Teddy suddenly asked.

“Hmm, a long time,” Harry said. Draco could hear water running. Teddy was probably sitting at the kitchen counter, placing the cookies down on a baking sheet while Harry was doing dishes.

“How long is a long time?” Teddy asked.

“Since we were eleven years old,”

Draco couldn’t see it, but Teddy’s eyes had grown wide. “That’s a long time!”

“Over ten years, yes,” Harry said.

“Were you two friends?”

Harry paused at the question, and Draco was curious as to what he would tell him. “Not exactly. You know we were in two different houses, right?”

“Gryffindor and Slytherin,” Teddy said.

“Yup. Our two houses didn’t exactly get along, at least not back then,”

“Why not?”

Harry sighed. “It’s...a bit complicated.” he paused again, no doubt trying to figure out what to tell this child. Teddy knew some things about the war, but he was still so young and there was still so much he wouldn’t have understood. “Our houses...shared different values. We never really saw eye to eye,”

“Did you spend a lot of time together?”

Harry laughed at that. “Oh yes. On the quidditch field and during classes. We saw the most of each other though in detention,”

Teddy laughed at that too, and even Draco gave a little snort at that. “Did you two fight a lot then?”

“All the time,” Harry said, continuing to laugh. “Kind of stupid now that I look back on it,”

“You never hated him, did you?” Teddy asked, now sounding a bit concerned.

Harry sighed. “No, I never hated him. I disagreed with him on plenty occasions. And he could be pretty mean at times, but I wasn’t any better. But I never hated him,”

Draco was a bit taken back by the admission, and was surprised to hear the truth in his voice. Granted he never really hated the Gryffindor either, but it was still quite a shock to hear.

“That’s good,” Teddy said. “I hate it when you two fight,”

“Honestly, me too,” Harry said. “But we’re getting better,”

“I’m glad,” Teddy said. “I like when we all get to hang out together.”

“I can tell,”

“Don’t you like hanging out with Draco?” 

Draco couldn’t see the blush spreading over Harry’s cheeks. “Sure, you two are lots of fun,”

“But don’t the two of you ever hang out together?” Teddy asked.

The blush deepened. “Well, we work at the Ministry together. I see him almost everyday.”

“Yeah, but do you two _hang out_? You know, as friends.”

“Well...sometimes we’ll go get coffee together,”

Draco would have laughed at the face Teddy made at that. “That’s sounds more like a date,”

Draco’s eyes flew open as Harry began to splutter in the kitchen. “That’s not—I mean I hadn’t—we’re not...dating!”

“Then why do you two go get coffee together?”

Harry gave a nervous laugh. “That’s a bit of a funny story actually. One day when we went into work, Draco had gotten the last cup of coffee and I accidently spilled it. He was furious, and so I offered to by him another cup, and it sort of just turned into a thing, I guess. We get coffee every Tuesday’s together now,”

Teddy was still making a face. “Sure sounds like a date to me,”

“It isn’t!”

“Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione go and get coffee together and _they’re_ dating,” Teddy accused.

“That’s different!”

“How?”

“It just...is,”

“But how?”

“Well...Ron and Hermione like each other. Like…really _really_ like each other.”

Teddy paused, then, thinking really hard. “Well...do you like my cousin?”

“I—yes?”

“Do you really _really_ like him?”

“I...I don’t know!”

“How do you not know?”

“Because I don’t, Teddy!”

Teddy sighed. “Well, I like you, and I like Draco, and I know that Draco likes you, which means you must like him too,”

“I mean, yeah, I like him, but I don’t know if I _like him_ like him.” he tried to explain.

Draco didn’t know whether to laugh or pretend like this conversations wasn’t happening. “Well, what about Draco do you like?”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “Well...I like his personality. Well, maybe not back in school, but definitely now. He’s...snarky, but it’s fun and playful. And I like that he’s really ambitious, he knows what he wants and he goes for it.”

Draco smiled, listening to Harry indirectly compliment him. “He’s...mysterious and closed off, but when he does open up, he’s so outgoing and passionate. He’s really funny, and he’s always making me laugh. I love his smile, and I always get really excited when we’re in the same room together because I know I’ll have someone to talk to.”

Teddy giggled. “Sounds like you _like_ like him to me,”

Harry was quiet for a few moments and then. “Well...maybe I do, huh?”

Draco felt his heart soar.

Teddy squealed. “You have to tell him!”

“What? No!”

“Why not?”

“Teddy, he probably doesn’t even like me back!”

Draco smiled, hiding under his covers. _If only he really knew..._

Teddy paused and then, “Well, you’ll never know unless you try,”

Harry was about to respond to that, when the oven timer went off, signaling that the chicken nuggets were done. “Cookies!” Teddy shouted, as he jumped up to help Harry carry the food around. Harry chuckled, clearly relieved to no longer be interrogated. Once the cookies were in the oven, and dinner was set at the table, Harry turned back to Teddy. “Go and quietly wake up your cousin,”

Draco smiled, getting comfortable again on the couch, and closing his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching from the other room. Soon enough, he felt a small hand being placed on his shoulder. “Draco?” Teddy whispered right in his ear. “You awake?”

Draco cracked one eye open, peering up at Teddy. “Nope,”

Teddy giggled. “Come on, dinner is ready,”

Draco smiled, sitting up from the couch and following the now purple headed boy into the kitchen. Harry was dishing out the food onto different plates when he entered inside. He blushed upon seeing Draco enter into the room, but quickly hid his embarrassment as he ushered everyone into a seat to start eating.

Dinner was as entertaining as always, Teddy retelling the two stories and Harry and Draco adding in when appropriate. They ate dinner, nibbled on a couple of cookies, and before long were putting Teddy to bed. “Your turn to read him a story,” Harry was saying.

“You could read together,” Teddy called out from his bed.

So they did, each taking turns reading a page from one of Teddy’s many children's books, before the little boy was sound asleep. Draco and Harry each gave him a kiss on the forehead, before heading out the room, Draco turning on his nightlight as Harry turned off the other lights, lightly closing the door behind them, leaving it slightly ajar. The two then made their way back downstairs towards the sitting room.

“You’re not leaving yet, are you?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. It was a Friday, so it wasn’t like he had to work tomorrow. Besides, it wasn’t too late yet. “I suppose I can stick around for awhile.”

Harry smiled at that as the two settled down onto the nearby couch. Draco couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Harry liked him. _Really_ liked him. Sure, Draco pretended as if he could care less around the man next to him, but that didn’t mean he really felt that way. In all honesty, he’d had a crush on Harry for a long time. He just figured he’d never like him back that way.

Harry on the other hand, hadn’t known when he’d developed this feelings for Draco. After talking to Teddy, it was quite clear he’d been harboring them for a long time though. What was he supposed to do now with this new found information? Surely he couldn’t just come right out and ask draco out, right? Were they even friends? Yes, ever since they started looking over Teddy together, their relationship has grown. They don’t argue nearly as much, and they tend to have a good time when left to their own devices. But did that make them friends? And, sure, there was their coffee meetings, but that wasn’t anything special either. They were just two coworkers getting coffee together, right?

Draco could practically see Harry’s brain working overtime and had to laugh at the poor guy. “Harry, stop thinking before you fry your brain,”

“Huh?”

Draco laughed. “What are you thinking so hard about over there?”

Harry blushed. “Nothing important,”

Draco rolled his eyes, having a pretty good feeling as to what he was probably thinking. Draco was debating whether he should let Harry know he knew about his “little secret” or not, but then figured Harry would either never come right out and say it, or he’d take entirely too long to finally come around to the point.

So much for being a Gryffindor.

“So, any plans Sunday night?”

Harry frowned, shaking his head. “Nope, I’m taking Teddy back home and then that’s it. Why, you have something in mind?”

Draco smiled mischievously. “Not unless you want to do something,” he couldn’t do everything himself after all. Maybe Harry would pick up on his hints.

Harry shrugged. “We could go get something to eat or something.”

_Okay, this is a good start_. Draco nodded. “Food is good,”

Harry gave him a look. “Unless...do you...nevermind.”

“Unless what?” Draco pushed.

Harry shook his head. “Nothing, it’s...nothing,”

Draco sighed. _Oblivious Gryffindor prat_. “You know, Teddy was right,”

Harry gave him a side glance. “Teddy? Right about what?”

Draco laughed, shaking his head. “Not important. I gotta go, I just remembered I’m supposed to have tea in the morning with my Mother. I’ll see you and Teddy tomorrow afternoon though,” and then Draco was up and heading towards the front door. Harry walked him out, watching as he disapperated, thinking back on what both Draco and Teddy had told him that night.

\---

The weekend came and went in a blur, time always seeming to go by fast whenever Teddy was involved.

“I’ll see you next Friday, okay?” Harry said, hugging his Godson goodbye.

“Yup!” he replied cheerfully. “And don’t forget what I said!” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry frowned at the green haired boy. “Which was?”

Teddy rolled his eyes, huffing. It reminded Harry an awful lot like Draco. “You’ll never know unless you try! Cousin Draco is right there!” Draco, who had already said his goodbyes, was standing on the front porch, waiting for Harry to finish up. “Just tell him,”

Harry gave him a nervous smile. “It’s not that easy, kid.”

Teddy shrugged. “Sure it is.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Stay positive,” he said, ruffling Teddy’s hair, saying goodbye one more time before heading out with Draco.

\---

What had initially been getting food, turned into seeing a movie, getting dinner, followed by a late night walk through the park, and then getting some ice cream before Harry took Draco back to his own flat. The two stood on his front porch, facing one another in the cool spring air.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Draco said.

Harry nodded. “Bright and early in Kingsley’s office,” Harry said. “I absolutely hate his morning meetings,”

Draco laughed. “One day _you’ll_ be calling our morning meetings.”

Harry snorted. “Doubt it. I’ve barely just completed the program, no way am I going to be head wizard of anything, anytime soon.”

Draco smiled, tilting his head a bit. “Oh come on, it’s not impossible.”

Harry shook his head, still laughing. “Maybe not impossible, but definitely not likely.”

“You’ll never know unless you try,”

The words hit Harry instantly. Suddenly everything sort of just fell into place. Harry blinked a few times, the words slowly beginning to register inside his mind. Draco gave him an odd look, but he ignored it. Instead, Harry took a few steps closer to Draco. “Never know unless I try, huh?”

Draco shrugged. “Well yeah, I mean have you notice who works in the Ministry now? They pretty much let anyone run that place!”

Harry gave a half hearted laugh, but he wasn’t really focusing anymore. “Yeah, I guess they do, huh?”

Draco gave him another strange look? “Harry?”

Harry finally met Draco’s eyes. “Hmm?”

“What are you doing?

Harry smiled, and it send a shiver down Draco’s body. “I’m taking a chance,” he said, stepping even closer to Draco, only leaving a few inches in between them.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “How so?”

Harry’s smile seemed to widen. “By doing this,” and then, Draco wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but they were kissing. Draco had no complaints however as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.

Harry sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck.

Draco smiled into the kiss, only breaking away when air became a necessity. “Was wondering when you’d get around to doing that,”

Harry blushed. “I needed a bit of pushing, is all.”

“What, your Gryffindor bravery wasn’t enough?”

Harry blushed even harder. “Whatever, Malfoy,”

“Oh, so it’s Malfoy now?”

“Have I mentioned I can’t stand you?”

Draco laughed, pulling Harry in for another kiss. “Liar.” he said once they pulled away again. “You can’t get enough of me,”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve got me there,”

\---

“Do you two ever stop kissing?” Teddy asked, scrunching up his face.

“I thought you wanted us together,” Draco teased, pouring their brownie batter into a baking pan.

“Yeah, but now all you two ever do is make out and proclaim your love for one another.” Teddy said, making another face.

Draco laughed, licking brownie batter off of his spoon. “We do _not_ proclaim our love for one another!”

Teddy rolled his eyes, as he ate his own brownie batter. “You sure are thinking it, though,”

“Are not,”

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “You don’t love Harry?”

Draco blushed madly. “I never said that,”

“So you _do_ love him then?”

“I—well—I mean I haven’t…”

Teddy giggled. “You do, don’t you!”

Draco didn’t think his blush was ever going to go away. “So what if I do?”

Teddy laughed. “You should tell him,”

Draco shook his head, amused at this little boy’s urgency and total faith in everything. “I can’t,”

Teddy made a face, tilting his head to the side. “Why not?”

Draco laughed. “Because,” he said, ruffling Teddy’s bright orange hair. “I’m waiting for him to tell me he loves me first,”

Teddy shook his head, but accepted it as an answer. In the other room, Harry sat reading a book, a bright smile plastered on his face. _Draco loves me too_.


End file.
